OkiKagu
by Lartm
Summary: Okita Sougo figuring out that Kagura likes him and starts messing with her. It is a Japanese Fanart that I found online but I changed a lot in the story and added my own fantasy
1. Don't wear white clothes in rainy days

On a cloudy morning, Kagura had a walk to the park wearing that Chinese clothes she usually wears but the white color.

When she reached the park she didn't actually mess with the kids like she usually does.

Several minutes after Sougo appeared in the park wearing his black and white uniform. He recognised that Kagura was sitting on a bench in peace without messing with the children so he went to mess with her like he usually does.

"Why are you sitting in peace freaking China Girl?" Sougo asked sadistically

"It's non of your business tax robber." Kagura responded shouting but embarrassed.

And then all of a sudden a drop of water fell on Kagura, she looked above her and found out that it is raining hardly above them.

She ran to the nearest convenience store to hide from the rain and when she got inside, she found Sougo standing and brushing his wet hair with his hand. Kagura blushed.

Accidentally Sougo recognized Kagura white Chinese clothes and thanks to the rain that made her clothes wet,he was capable to see her red bra.

"Why did you choose to wear the white color today?" Sougo asked not looking at Kagura.

"It's non of your business" Kagura responded trying to sound mean.

"It's showing." Sougo told her looking away. She looked at her small boobs then screamed "Turn around don't peek!"

"I wasn't even facing your direction" Sougo said coldly and then added "I saw it since the beginning anyway."

"At least tell me at the beginning bastard!" She screamed from embarrassment.

"It's not my fault that you didn't realize it since the beginning, you moron." Sougo told her while looking at her and he realised that she was blushing so hard, he asked himself "Is it because she is embarrassed?"

He threw his Shinsengumi jacket at her and told her while walking forward toward the door "Don't forget to return my Jacket China girl" and then waved at her.


	2. Stubborness leads to a fever

Chapter 2

The day after Sougo lent Kagura his Shinsengumi Uniform's black jacket, Kagura woke up, washed her face, brushed her teeth, wore her newest red Chinese clothes and then headed to the Shinsengumi headquarters to give back Sougo's jacket to him.

When she reached the Shinsengumi headquarters and got inside, she was holding Sougo's Jacket between her hands, and the first person she met was Hijikata Toshiro. He was wearing his Shinsengumi uniform and getting ready to go out and serve his duty.

"Where's Sougo?" Kagura asked Hijikata

"He came down with a fever when he got here last night, can't understand why he was soaked wet when he came home last night." Hijikata responded, then asked her "why are you here by the way?"

Kagura looked at Sougo's jacket then hid it behind her back, nervously and in a hesitant way responded "I was just passing by to mm return something"

Hijikata recognised Sougo's jacket that was behind her bag and thought "This kid is easy to read."

Kagura decided not to leave the headquarters and checked every room secretly to find Sougo, return the jacket to him, and check to see how his fever is.

After checking several rooms, Kagura found Sougo's room. He was wearing a white kimono asleep under the blanket with only his face showing.

Kagura rested her head on the floor beside Sougo's head to check whether he's awake or not and whispered"Hello?"

He didn't respond which proved that he was actually asleep.

She moved her head up, looked at him, and moved her hand toward Sougo's head to check his fever and found out that it was high.

"Why do you have to be stubborn?" She whispered, looked at him with a sad reaction, and rested her head against the floor until she overslept.


	3. Hide your embarrassment for your sake

Chapter 3

Kagura woke up and found Sougo staring at her then she recognised that she overslept beside Sougo when she went to the Shinsengumi head quarters to return the jacket.

Kagura moved her head up and asked Sougo while screaming of shock and embarrassment "When did you wake up?!"

He responded while pulling his head up from his pillow "God you're loud" he pushed his hair away from his eyes with his hands then said "I woke up long time ago"

Kagura screamed at him him in shame and embarrassment "why didn't you wake me up?!"

Sougo responded "it's not my fault that you can fall asleep anywhere. You were literally dead sleep"

Kagura said while screaming in embarrassment "who said I'm dead sleep!"

Sougo responded coldly like usual "we weren't even sleeping together, why are you so embarrassed?"

"Who-" Kagura hesitated then completed her sentence while screaming and blushing "who said I'm embarrassed bastard?!"

Then Sougo looked at Kagura in silence and recognised that she was actually embarrassed, then he decided to make sure Kagura was really embarrassed.

Sougo got up, got closer to Kagura. She got embarrassed and asked "What-" he hugged her, she couldn't complete her sentence from shock, then Sougo got his mouth closer to her ears and whispered while smiling "Wanna try sleeping with me?"

Kagura froze for a second then pushed him away while telling him in shock "let me go" then Sougo moved his hands away, she stood up while she's blushing then turned around, started running outside the room and screamed "Go dieeee!"


End file.
